


Код красный

by HinaDeK



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Короткая зарисовка, Намек на фемслеш, События после заражения вирусом, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK
Summary: Ты поймешь, когда увидишь мои глаза.
Relationships: 2B/A2 (NieR: Automata)





	Код красный

_Когда вирус поглощает меня, единственное решение, которое мне подсказала моя программа… это ты._

_Активация маяка у того торгового центра за мостом далась трудно. Движение осложнено потерей контроля, веревочный мост нестабилен._

_Но ты…_

_Ты поймешь, когда увидишь мои глаза._

_Вирус перехватывает управление, я теряю контроль. Отметка в программе: под не заражен._

_Ты стоишь там, где я и хотела тебя отыскать. Где мне подсказали остатки моей программы._

_Ты не можешь считать, что произошло. Внешний осмотр лишь говорит, что я повреждена._

_Но я снимаю повязку, и ты должна уловить: код красный._

_Прошу. Убей меня прежде, чем это сделает вирус._

_Только ты… Только ты можешь меня спасти, А2._

_Сделай вероятность того, что целым останется хотя бы один процент меня, **реальной**._

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали эту зарисовку!  
> Это скорее намек на финал планируемого мною фанфика по этим двум, который идет очень тяжело, потому что я плохо понимаю фандом на достаточном для написания этой работы уровне. Надеюсь, что все же получится прописать это достойно самой игры.


End file.
